


Snowdrop

by Naminette



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura his taking a rest at Oshuu, but as the sun began to rise he couldn't sleep anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrop

The long and cold winter was nearing his end at Oshuu as the snowy landscape revealed slowly at the light of a new day.

It snowed for two days straight and the earth was covered by a thick, pristine white blanket, although the snow had begun to melt with the rise of the sun. Today was going to be the first really warm day of the new season, a really beautiful and sunny day.

Yukimura awoke early this morning, and was wandering bare foot in the garden of Masamune residence. After the first rays of sun he hadn’t been able to sleep anymore and so Yukimura choose to take a small walk. Yukimura liked to feel the cold snow between his toes, adding some chill to his boiling blood.

He walked in the garden leaving footprint behind him, and stopped in front of a large Sakura tree. Yukimura frowned at the sight of the nude branch, the once full blooming tree was looking kind of dead and there was nothing in it to show the contrary. Yukimura looked around him… So was the rest of the garden…has much as he liked the snow, he couldn’t tell that he liked winter when everything when to sleep or died, he preferred when the warm wind will  blow in his hair, when him and Masamune would meet each other and take a bath in the lake at night, with the fireflies witnessing their love…

Yukimura smiled, remembering that the spring season was just starting and soon the tree will be as beautiful as it been in his memories, blooming like it was when he and Masamune made that promise to each other under it…

Yukimura blinked as something surprising caught his gaze. Here, piercing the layer of white, a short stern was poking our, extended by a little cluster of little bells as pure and white as the snow

“What that? A flower? Isn’t it a little too early?” Yukimura leaned down, lightly touching the first flower of the year with the tip of his finger. “You seem to be a strong one…” Yukimura whispered.

“It’s a snowdrop.” The warrior of Kai turned when he heard Oshuu’s lord deep voice behind him. “ **Good morning sweetheart**.” Masamune said while he gave him a smile.

Yukimura walked closer to Masamune glancing back at the flower. “Good morning. I really wonder why it’s called snowdrop? I had never seen that kind of flower before.”

Masamune took Yukimura hand’s in his. “Aren’t you cold? Your hands are frozen. Maybe we should go back inside.” Masamune said blowing on the hands to warm them up a little.

Yukimura shook his head, and insisted with is puppy dog eyes, “Please Masamune, tell me.”

The young dragon drowned in the sight of this beloved warrior, capitulating to those eyes.

“The snowdrop is a flower that can survive the whole winter waiting to grow at the first sunrays, mostly when the winter is nearing his end. It grow when the earth are still covered by snow that why it’s called snowdrop. **You see**?” Masamune caught the small green stern between is finger. “It’s really a strong and pretty thing.” The young lord picked the flower and with gentle fingers placed it in Yukimura’s hair. “It’s even more beautiful like that.”

But Yukimura eyes weren’t those of a enamoured lover. Brows furrowed and  lipspouting, he couldn’t help but to reprimand Masamune for his behaviour, “Why did you do that?”

“Huh?” Masamune didn’t understand the sudden change of mood.

“The flower! That poor thing waited all the winter and now you killed it! That’s not fair.” Yukimura gripped Masamune haori and the other youth had to wonder why his lover is so concerned by such a little thing.

“Oh.” Masamune said when he grasped Yukimura’s way of thinking. Running his fingers in Yukimura auburn hair and bringing a length to is lips, he kissed it. “Nothing last long in this world Yukimura, nothing is eternal. Enjoy the beauty of a thing while you can because it will eventually fall away like everything. Even me, even you…even we are strong.”

Yukimura knew all that, but hearing Masamune say it out loud brought him a bitter feeling. Seeing those russet eyes beginning to water, Masamune held Yukimura’s chin, slowly bringing is lips to his own, whispering, “Envoy your life while you can, live fully. Fight with all you have. And make yourself a **happy**. ”

As they kissed, the world around then no longer existed. It was only the both of them. They were lovers but they were two powerful samurai looking forward to the next battle, to the next time that the earth will shake with their lust for blood, for the time when one of them will finally fall and die…

For now all that mattered that they were together.

END

Thank you for reading !


End file.
